


First Date

by Revasnaslan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Gay Disaster Acxa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: Acxa is a little nervous about her and Romelle's first date.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a piece of art my friend Arka did, which you can find [here](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com/post/177921432718/date-night-ko-fi-commission-info) :3 This is also a fill for my Romelle card for VLD Bingo, for the prompt Worry.

For their first _real_ date, Romelle had begged to go to someplace downtown that Acxa had never even heard of. From what she had caught during Romelle’s excited rambling, the restaurant was a “New Fusion” restaurant that Romelle had spotted on her way home from her classes a couple of weeks beforehand, before she and Acxa had even gotten together.

“They have Galra and Altean cuisine, Acxa!” Romelle had said at the time, eyes lighting up and cheeks marks glowing as she went on and on…

Now, Acxa might not have known what “New Fusion” meant—she probably would have to ask Keith at some point—but she _did_ know she liked how happy the idea of going there for dinner had made Romelle. So, she had agreed to it, and now she sat in a balcony seat, watching the last rays of light disappear behind the nearby rooftops. Wringing her hands together in her lap, she looked over the menu in front of her, trying to decide what she was going to order.

Acxa didn’t know why she was so nervous about this… they had been seeing each other for several weeks now—and had been friends for _long_ before that. Sharing a mutual friend in Keith had been the catalyst for that, although it didn’t take long for them to start doing things together without Keith joining it. But Acxa did have him to thank for pushing her to make friends with Romelle, which was honestly one of the best decisions she had made in her entire life. Romelle was sweet, and funny, and so excitable about the most mundane things. Before they had started dating, Acxa had often found herself drifting off, just watching  Romelle talk incessantly about whatever had caught her attention at that moment—like when they had gone to the aquarium, and Acxa spent more time watching Romelle coo over the fish than she had observing the fish.

The way that Romelle’s bright pink eyes had lit up at the sight of a Wall-Eyed Weblum Gulper had been very endearing, even if the fish was one of the ugliest things Acxa had ever seen.

“What are you going to get, Acxa?” Romelle asked suddenly, dragging Acxa out of her thoughts.

Acxa’s gaze snapped up, and she bit her tongue to keep from letting out a surprised squeak. Had Romelle noticed she had zoned out? It didn’t appear so. Romelle’s gaze was trained on her menu as she fiddled with a strand of her hair.

“I was thinking the Ruthian steak?” Romelle continued. “It sounds like something Keith said was good—”

Acxa’s gaze softened as Romelle began rambling, comparing various choices on the menu. Even though Romelle was talking too fast for Acxa to catch most of it, she did try to offer commentary where she could. Slowly, Acxa began to feel her nervousness abate again, and she finally let out a soft sigh as her shoulders relaxed completely.

“Are you alright?” Romelle asked. She looked concerned, brow knit together as she tilted her head. The makings of a smile lingered on her lips, though.

“I am now,” Acxa said sincerely.

Romelle’s ears perked, and she giggled as her cheek marks began glowing. Acxa found herself unable to contain her own laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
